


Lie

by Insasha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha
Summary: As if it all turned lie in moment.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yamaka Mika





	Lie

As if it all turned lie in moment.  
This is ironic — i lied so much,  
Made self for self a survival tornment  
To make full body aware-to-touch,  
To turn just snake into poison cobra  
With not two knives but two gruesome fangs...  
So that Nohebi — I — could control the  
Whole play. All players. All naughty fans.  
So that i could do just something better  
Than others. Better than, Kuro, you.  
Knew — you would throw me down from the ladder,  
But 'bout Mika... think no one knew.  
Hope you are dealing good as a lover.  
Good luck with Mika.  
I love her. Yet. 

The snake is still trying to recover  
Convulsing on other side of net.


End file.
